


Pump Me Full

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Random Short Stories [16]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, expanding toys, no sex technically, this is old, valve toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: Drift was alone at first and had some fun before Ratchet came back from Medibay.Name changed fromAnother Dratchet thing





	Pump Me Full

He felt full, extremely full. Rotund belly bulging out and hanging over his thighs. The toy he had put in was the kind that expanded after it’s deep inside, usually only as deep as the back of the valve, but he'd managed to get this one into his gestation chamber. He lazily played with it as it grew a little more. Moaning at the sweet pressure going through his valve and his belly, moving to now play with his outer node. 

Mild jolts of electricity crossed his array, a soft kind of ecstasy. For a solo play time with himself, it was all too good. Ratchet was busy in medibay so he had to improvise. A giant fuck toy was always good, especially like this. It expanded more in his valve.

Drift did this when ever Ratchet was busy and if Rodimus didn't need him for something. Though, if Rodimus needed him for something that would be the one of the first things in his queue to shirk off, especially right now. This was too good to miss.

He pushed a button to make the middle bit that rested in his valve vibrate, almost in a twisty motion. He didn't bother holding in his moan. It was just too nice a feeling. He made the toy vibrate in his gestation chamber, it tickled in the best way.

His quiet charade of having the toy in his valve left him a hazy mess. With the little processor power he had left, he went to turn it off... only one teensy little problem, he couldn't reach it. His belly was in the way and his arm couldn't get around! His buzz hadn't faded even through the feeble attempts of turning the toy off, but now, it was starting to pressurize further.

It was a good and bad thing. The thing had a reservoir that held a kind of liquid that would expand once far inside the user, with their warmth. He could feel it, the toy pressuring the liquid through his valve, being clenched upon. He only half tried again to reach it, only flicking the end even further away. The vibration seemed to get stronger or he was getting much too sensitive. 

Then, without warning, the HAB suites door slide open and closed with a smooth _snikt_. Ratchet was there. Not that Drift noticed, he was in the midst of afterglow, seemingly continuous. When Ratchet walked in he hadn't noticed until he heard the medic gasp.

"What the frag, Drift?" He practically spat, coming up beside him, still standing by the berth. Drift was attempting to come back from being high on his own body's response, it didn't work as swiftly as he would have hoped, even in his blissful state. "You're using that damn toy again, aren't you." He knew it. He knew Drift liked this thing but didn't say anything on the matter. 

"Uhn... could ya turn it off? It's-"  
"Getting kind of big?"

He groaned as Ratchet caressed his bulb, soft and pliable, his armor gone and disposed of on the floor. 

"Sometimes I wonder–" Ratchet squeezed a little, seeing how pliable the mesh had been, it wasn't very "–I wonder how you'd look carrying my eggs." Drift groaned, knowing that Ratchet liked this. "All full like this, heavy." Drift cried out when Ratchet tugged at his anterior node. Ratchet chuckled at the response. "But of course, you don't want that; you want this little thing–" he wiggled the toy "–out of your valve."

Drift rolled his head to the side, his hands coming to massage his expanded belly, groaned. He could only manage a shaky vent before he could think enough to talk. "Y-urn-yeah! So I could have you inside me!" He opened one optic, watching the quick surprise come across his berthmate's face. 

"That what ya wan' right? You in me, ruttin' like a pedorabit in heat, making me all heavy with your fluids." He waited, watched as Ratchet's hands faltered from the toy. Drift could tell he was making him hot, hell, even he was getting hotter just by thinking about it. "Wit' yer eggs." Then Ratchet's composure faded and was only a distant memory as his fans cranked up to their third highest setting.

He could just imagine it: Drift panting, crying out for more, going still with each new flush of transfluid going deep, making his sensors raw with charge. All heavy and sated, moaning out Ratchet's name, begging to topped to the brim, to his breaking point, it brought a deep shudder through the medic. 

"Want tha'?" Drift asked breathily, baring his valve just a little wider. Ratchet nodded hastily, his fans clicked up another setting. Drift closed his optics, tapping at his still largely inflated belly, said "I'm waiting." 

With more haste than necessary, Ratchet had the toy reverse the expansion fluid back into itself. Drift keened softly as fluid was sucked back and compacted down to original volume.

**Author's Note:**

> this is old lol
> 
> I'm trying to clean out my google docs soooooooooooooooooooooooooo I give up
> 
> I may make a sequel to this so there'd actually be smut but i gotta get in the mood lol


End file.
